


Hopeless Romantic

by popcornscribbler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornscribbler/pseuds/popcornscribbler
Summary: When Albus gets caught kissing a boy in their year, Scorpius can’t understand why he doesn’t like it. He’s totally not jealous. At all. Is he? Cue Scorpius trying to figure out a way to tell Albus he likes him more than friends with some questionable advice from James Potter.





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the title based on the fact that while being a hopeless romantic, Scorpius is also completely _hopeless_ at romance (bless our favourite dorky Slytherin). This is set in their fifth year, so after the events of Cursed Child.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The smell of bacon and pancakes greeted Scorpius as he entered the great hall, Albus following closely behind. His stomach rumbled as they sat at Slytherin table and began to pile their plates.

It took a few moments before Scorpius noticed that the hushed whispering and secretive glances that had filled the hall were being directed at him. He paused, fork halfway to his mouth, and watched as people quickly turned back to their tables upon noticing his gaze. It wasn’t totally unusual for him to receive unwanted attention like this, but after everything that had happened last year, people had started being a little nicer and generally left him in peace. He racked his brain trying to think of what could be the cause of this, when Albus interrupted his thoughts. 

"It's me they're staring at," Albus said. Scorpius turned to look at him, but Albus hadn't looked up from his plate.

"Um, why?"

Albus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the action doing nothing to improve it’s constant dishevelled state. "You know how I was in the library last night?"

"Yeah..." Scorpius said, dragging out the word. Scorpius had been falling asleep at the library desk when Albus was still 3 inches away from finishing his charms essay, and after a few minutes of adamantly refusing, Scorpius eventually conceded defeat and went to bed, leaving Albus to it.

"Well, uh, after you left, Yann Fredericks came over."

"And?" Scorpius prompted.

"And, uh," Albus fidgeted slightly in his seat. "He kissed me."

Scorpius blinked slowly. "What?"

"Out of the blue. He was asking about the charms essay and then he just- he kissed me. It was... unexpected. But someone must have saw us. So, I assume whole school knows by now," he huffed.

Scorpius frowned, glancing around the whispering students. "Everyone... except me?"

Albus turned in his seat to face him, his expression earnest. "I'm sorry. You were already asleep by the time I got back to the dormitory last night, and I was going to tell you about it after breakfast. But, you know, word obviously got out."

Scorpius found his gaze travelling across the Gryffindor table until he stopped on Yann. He mentally tried to imagine him kissing Albus.

Scorpius frowned. He didn't like it. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but he just didn't like it. Maybe because Yann was sat there with a smug smile on his face while a group of Gryffindors sat around him, probably hounding him for information. He looked over at Albus, who was still intently staring at his plate.

"What did you do then?" He asked.

Albus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like, what did you do when he… kissed you," Scorpius said, leaning in closer and lowering his voice.

Scorpius watched as a pink flush creeped its way across Albus’ cheeks. "Well, I, uh, just went with it."

Scorpius felt his eyebrows raise. "You kissed him back?!" He sat up straight suddenly, looking back over to Yann. "You know he’s never been particularly _nice_ to us, right?"

"Well, I mean, he’s never been particularly _not_ nice," Albus said, using his fork to push food around his plate. He shrugged. "He said that… he’s liked me for a while."

Scorpius didn’t know what to think. He looked at Albus and chewed his lip.

"Do you want to leave? We don't have to sit here with all this, gossiping and- well, nonsense."

"What? No, no, it's fine. I don't care if people know."

"About you and Yann Fredericks?"

Albus grabbed a bread roll and looked at Scorpius. "There is no me and Yann Fredericks, I just meant I didn't care about people knowing that... well, that I'm not straight."

Scorpius nodded slowly. Albus had come out to Scorpius a while ago, casually one night while they were up late in the common room working on a potions essay. It hadn't really come up in any of their subsequent conversations, until now. "So... are you going to see him again?"

"We share half our classes, of course I'm going to see him again."

"I meant," Scorpius said, flapping his hands around, "like, in a romantic way."

"Oh," Albus said, chewing thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

Scorpius wasn't sure how he felt about this. He looked back over at Yann. Again. Still looked smug.

"This is okay, right?" Albus said quietly. Scorpius looked at him, hesitated, then put on a smile. 

"Can't believe you kissed a Gryffindor."

Albus grinned and elbowed him in the side. "Says the guy who's been mooning over Rose for god knows how many years."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I think she could've been in Slytherin."

\--

Over the next few weeks, Scorpius couldn't shake this new found knowledge from the forefront of his mind. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so bothered. Maybe it was because Yann Fredericks seemed to be enjoying all this new attention too much. Scorpius thought he was an idiot. He wasn't good for Albus, he knew it.

"I don't understand why you don't like him," Albus said, throwing a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean towards Scorpius. He caught it in his mouth, chewed it, and immediately spat it back out again.

"I swear that was dog sick," Scorpius said, shuddering as he grabbed his wand and vanished the jelly bean. "And I never said I didn't like him."

"It sure feels like it," Albus said, picking up a bright green jelly bean. "Please be apple, please be apple, _please don't be bogeys_."

"I just think you could do better, that's all."

Albus huffed a laugh. "Like who? I don't know what world you're living in, but in this world, there's not exactly lines of eligible suitors waiting to date me."

"That's only because this school's full of idiots. _Including_ Yann Fredericks."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Look, just because I'm kind-of-not-even-really seeing him doesn't mean we're going to spend less time together. I'm not even that into him."

"I'm not worried about that," Scorpius said, suddenly interested in a chocolate frog card on his bedside table. And he was being honest. Which genuinely confused him even more, because then what was he worried about? 

"Good," Albus said, before changing the subject. "Have you heard the new Weird Sisters’ song?"

\--

It was a week later that Scorpius finally saw Albus and Yann together. He had been wandering the library looking for books on healing draughts when he heard a shuffling behind the bookcase. He turned the corner and saw them kissing, rather _passionately_ , in a quiet corner. Scorpius dived back around the corner praying he hadn’t been seen, his heart racing. His stomach felt twisted in knots. Imagining them together was one thing, but seeing them like that... he felt like he wanted to go over and stop them, pull them apart. Albus' hair looked even more messy than usual, evidently from fingers running through it, and the way he'd looked, eyes closed and cheeks flushed...

Scorpius let his head fall back against the bookcase and closed his eyes, realisation dawning over him in a wave. He felt like hitting his head against the case, slapping himself. How could he have been so oblivious?

He liked Albus. His best friend in the whole world. Who now had a kind-of boyfriend.

Scorpius groaned. He was screwed.

\--

If Scorpius thought he was obsessing over Albus' situation before, that was a minuscule amount compared to now. Yesterday's revelation felt like a punch to the gut, and now he found himself unable to stop staring. He felt mesmerised by everything Albus did. The way he smirked with one corner of his mouth when trying not to laugh at something Scorpius said during class, the way his eyes shone such a bright green when the light hit them just right, the way he frowned ever so slightly when he was concentrating.

His hair was dark and messy and soft and all Scorpius wanted to do was touch it, see how it felt to run his fingers through it.

Scorpius jolted suddenly as his arm was pulled from under his head, causing him to nearly headbutt the desk.

"Could you please keep your attention on your potion and not your lab partner, Mr Malfoy," Professor Slughorn said with a hint of amusement. Scorpius sat up in his seat and refocused on his potion, trying to ignore the warmth rising to his cheeks and the quiet chuckles and titters that had broken out across the classroom. He felt Albus watching him from the corner of his eye but stayed intently staring down at his potion. 

He had to do something about this. What was it that Albus had once said? ‘ _How to distract Scorpius from difficult emotional issues? Take him to a library_.’

\--

The library was quiet, with most students outside in the grounds enjoying the unusual Autumn sunshine. Scorpius ran his finger along book spines, skimming the titles. _Love and Luck: The Truth Behind the Magic. Love Beyond the Grave: One Woman and her Ghost. 51 Remedies for the Common Love Potion._

Scorpius sighed. Maybe coming to the library to seek romantic advice wasn't such a good idea. A newer book caught his eye and he pulled it out and dusted the cover. _Romantic Tricks and Tips for the Modern Witch and Wizard_. He curiously opened it to a random page and saw a spell for revamping a loveless marriage. He groaned and slammed it shut, huffing under his breath. " _Is there not one book in here not about magic_."

"Hate to break it to you, but this is a _magic_ school."

Scorpius jumped, dropping the heavy tome on his foot, and turned around to face the voice. 

James Potter stood in front of him, leaning against a bookcase with an air of nonchalance. "Scorp, what a surprise to see you here alone. Where's Al? I thought you guys were joined at the hip."

"He's uh, with Yann Fredericks."

"Ah," James said. "Young love. So sweet. Oh, you dropped this," James said, reaching down to pick up the book. " _Romantic Tricks and Tips_ \- oooh, Scorpius Malfoy is looking for books about _looove_."

Scorpius made to grab the book, but James pulled back out of his reach. "Let's have a look," he said flipping the book open to a random page. "How to make the perfect love potion - oh god, you're not planning on slipping someone a love potion are you? As a prefect, I must advise you that that's not a good plan of action-"

"No! No love potion. I was just... researching..."

"What was it you said, ‘books not about magic’? I see, you want romantic advice. Well, look no further. As a romance _expert_ I can help you there. Who's the lucky lady?"

Scorpius looked up at him with wide eyes, silently begging for the ground underneath his feet to open up and swallow him whole. Or maybe the giant squid could rise up from the ground and drag him into the lake. Either would be fine.

"Oh!" James said, holding up a finger. "I know who it is!" Scorpius opened his mouth to flatly deny anything that he suggested, but James spoke too quick. "Rose! I forgot about your little crush, it's been awhile since you've tried asking her out or hugging her again. I bet your shin remembers that one, ha."

"No- really-"

"Don't worry, don't worry. I can keep a secret. Not that this is remotely a secret, but y'know."

Scorpius sighed. Maybe it would be best to just go along with this, for now. He needed all the help he could get.

"You should send her a love letter. Or poetry! Everyone loves that. Well, apparently."

Scorpius frowned. "I don't think I'm very good at poetry."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no, but-"

"You don't know if you don't try! If that fails then just buy her some flowers or something." James looked thoughtful. "Actually, I don't think Rose is the flower-loving kind. What you should do is a grand romantic gesture, like standing up on Gryffindor table at dinner and serenading her loudly for all to hear-"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're not taking this seriously," he said, beginning to walk further down the aisle.

"Oh wow," he heard James say from behind him, before he came jogging up beside him. "Is this serious? This is serious, isn't it. Is it even Rose?"

"I'm not telling you!" Scorpius said in a hushed whisper. "Look, I don't need your help, I'll figure it out on my own, just don't tell anyone about this. Uh, please," he added, giving James a sheepish look.

James smirked. "Okay, lover boy, my lips are sealed." He mimed zipping his lips shut and hurling the key out the window. "Good luck- oh wait," he said, clamping his mouth shut again. He smiled and gave Scorpius two thumbs up, before disappearing into the library. Scorpius dropped down into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

\--

Due to a lack of better ideas, Scorpius found himself lay on his bed, parchment and quill in hand, attempting to think of a poem. After a while he scribbled down an idea, feeling pretty proud of himself, and set off towards the kitchens. He had a plan.

\--

Scorpius woke up to a ungodly scream. He jumped up and pulled back the curtain to see what looked like Albus having a tug of war with a house elf. _Oh no_. 

"Tell me who it's from!" Albus said, trying to keep hold of the house elf's arm. 

The house elf was jumping on Albus' bed, trying to get loose from his grip. "No sir! No sir! Promised not to tell!"

Scorpius heard the other boys in their dorm begin to stir, one peeking out from behind his bed curtains. This was not how he had planned for this to pan out.

"Sorry sir!" The house elf squeaked, before vanishing into thin air, the paper he was holding floating slowly to the floor. 

"What's going on?" One of the other boys asked sleepily.

"Some house elf just tried to shove this under my pillow," Albus said, picking up the note.

"What is it?" Karl Jenkins asked, slipping out of his bed.

Scorpius watched Albus' face flush as he read the note. 

"Come on, what is it? A secret note?" Karl asked, before running forward and plucking the note from his fingers.

_your eyes as green as your slytherin tie_  
_your hair as black as burnt pie_  
_your personality really does shine_  
_i wish that you could be mine_

_you're not very good at potions_  
_but my love for you could fill oceans_  
_you are as pretty as any veela_  
_and make me giddy like tequila_

There was silence, and then the room descended into laughter. Albus looked like he couldn't physically blush anymore. He strode forward and snatched the note back, shoving it in his pyjama pocket.

"Burnt pie? You've got a real great poet after your heart, Potter," one of the boys sniggered. Scorpius felt his own face heat up, and shuffled back slightly on his bed.

"They actually insulted you," Karl said. "This is gold."

"It's obviously a prank," Albus said, his embarrassment evident. He snatched a glance at Scorpius before getting back into bed and pulling the curtains shut around him. Scorpius listened to the dying chuckles and mutters of the other boys as he lay in his bed feeling guilty. Stupid house elf, he didn't say to put it under his pillow, just by his bed. He really was the world's worst poet, and worst of all Albus had hated it. Scorpius pulled the covers over his face and sighed into the fabric. He had to try something else. What else had James said, flowers?

\--

It had been a few days since the unfortunate poem incident, and to Scorpius’ relief, Karl Jenkins and the other boys in their dormitory had finally grown tired of mocking Albus by dramatically reading lines aloud. His plan hadn’t gone well, that was obvious. But Scorpius was determined not to be dissuaded, and set about attempting another plan. 

It was a Saturday morning and the great hall was slightly emptier, with most students taking advantage of their ability to lie in. Scorpius swirled his spoon around his cereal anxiously, hoping that Albus would like his next attempt better.

"Are you okay? You haven’t eaten anything," Albus said, nudging him with his elbow. 

"Yeah, I’m just- uh, not that hungry," Scorpius said, putting down his spoon and putting his hands in his lap so that his fidgeting would be out of view.

Before Albus could reply, the faint sounds of screeching came from the far side of the hall. Scorpius looked up and bit his lip; the morning owl post. There wasn’t much this morning, a few small packages and some Daily Prophet's being dropped onto tables. But Scorpius’ attention was drawn to one owl in particular, a large tawny owl, that held between its feet a bouquet of flowers. The owl circled the room, before heading straight for them.

Albus and Scorpius - and a few other Slytherins that were sat near them - jumped as the bouquet dropped from above and landed right on top of Albus’ plate. He stared at them for a second blinking, brow furrowing. 

"What- are these… for me?" Albus said, picking up the flowers. 

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I don’t know, is there a card?"

Nearby students were beginning to look over, curious at the bunch of red roses in Albus’ hands.

_"Who sent Albus Potter flowers?"_

_"Is it his birthday?"_

Albus pulled a card from the flowers. "It’s from Madame Rose’s Flower Emporium-"

" _Made with love on behalf of a very special someone_ \- it’s from his secret admirer!" One of the other Slytherin students said, reading the card from over Albus’ shoulder.

Albus jerked forward, hiding the card in his pocket. His face had turned pink. He picked up the flowers and left the great hall, desperately trying to hide them under his robe.

Scorpius had no option but to follow after him. 

 

\--

Scorpius walked so quickly up the staircase that he nearly didn’t notice the small group of students stood at the far end of the corridor. He glanced over and, of course, it was Yann Fredericks. Scorpius glared and made to go the opposite way to avoid bumping into them, until he heard Albus’ name drift over from the group. 

Scorpius paused, hiding behind a suit of armour, and listened. 

"... _a bit weird, what do you see in him?_ "

" _You are joking, right? Imagine the possibilities…_ "

" _Do you think you’ll get to meet Harry Potter?_ "

" _I’ll probably get invited back to his for Christmas…_ "

" _Think of the quidditch connections you could get Yann…_ "

Scorpius had heard enough. He moved quietly from behind the armour and made his way down the opposite corridor, his fists clenched. 

He _knew_ Yann was no good, and he wasn’t going to let him take advantage of his friend, his whole crush situation regardless.

\--

When Scorpius opened the dormitory door, Albus was sat cross legged on his bed, looking at the flowers in his hands. He looked up and smiled as he saw Scorpius. 

"Sorry for walking out, it was kind of embarrassing."

"That’s okay," Scorpius said. He stood awkwardly hovering by his bed, trying to still his fidgeting hands.

"I didn’t want James or Rose to see, they’d have made a scene for sure," Albus said, huffing out a quiet laugh. His expression suddenly turned thoughtful, and he gestured to the flowers. "You don’t think… this all could be Yann?"

"Definitely not," Scorpius said immediately. And immediately regretted it as he saw Albus’ face fall.

"How do you know?" Albus said, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Well, uh, I don’t. But I doubt it was him."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Uh, maybe because he’s a jerk? I can’t imagine him sitting around writing love poems and sending flowers."

Albus dropped the flowers to the bed aggressively. "I don’t understand why you still hate him so much."

Scorpius frowned. "I just said, because he’s a jerk."

"Why is he a jerk?"

"He’s just," Scorpius sighed. "I heard him earlier talking about wanting to meet your dad. He said he was going to be invited to your family’s house for Christmas."

"What if he was?"

Scorpius froze, mouth open, and hastily turned to look at Albus incredulously. "You invited him over for Christmas?"

"No-" Albus started, then looked off towards the window. "No- but, what would it matter if I did?"

It was quiet for a moment. "You’ve never invited me over during Christmas."

"That’s because you kept saying how awkward it would be!"

"Well…." Scorpius had nothing to say to that. He bit his lip and pushed his hands into his robe pockets.

After a moment, Albus cleared his throat. "So what you’re saying is, he only likes me because my family’s famous?"

"Yes!" Scorpius said, flinging his hands in the air. The silence in the room was heavy as his words settled. He felt dread hit his stomach. 

"So you think the only possible reason someone could like me is because of my famous family," Albus said, hurt evident in his voice.

"No, wait, that’s not what I meant-"

"Forget it, Scorpius," Albus said, moving off the bed and leaving the dormitory, letting the door slam behind him. 

Scorpius flopped on to his bed, utterly miserable. He didn’t think it was possible that his plan could have gone any worse than this. He let himself fall backwards and grabbed his pillow, pulling it over his face and letting it muffle his groan.

\--

The afternoon sun was still warm out by the lake. Scorpius watched as a group of first year Hufflepuff students sat by the lake, yelling excitedly as a large tentacle rose out the lake and waved slowly. After a while he heard footsteps approach in the grass behind him, relief gripping him as he turned to face them. Only, it wasn’t who he had hopped for. He sighed, and leant back against the tree.

"You and Al had a fight?" James asked, sitting on the grass beside him. 

"Kind of," Scorpius said, absently picking a few blades of grass.

"Thought so. I saw him sulking just like you in the library. What happened?"

Scorpius sighed and let his head drop back against the tree, putting his hands over his face. "I messed up. A lot."

"Well, now’s better than never to apologise," James said. Scorpius could feel his gaze boring into him. "Just make up already."

"It’s just- I don’t know how to word what I want to say." 

Scorpius barely contained a yelp as he felt an elbow nudge his ribs. "Cannot believe I’m giving you friendship advice for my brother, but whatever. Just go and say sorry. He’s your best friend, he’s just as miserable without you as you are without him. I severely doubt you’ve done something so bad that he won’t forgive you."

Scorpius let his hands drop, looking over at James. He nodded.

"You’re right. You said he’s in the library?"

"Yep," James said, grinning.

"I’ll go find him," Scorpius said, jumping to his feet. "Uh, thanks, James," He added, before heading off towards the castle.

Moments later, he heard James jump to his feet. "Wait a minute! The relationship advice wasn’t about Rose at all was it? No way, it was about-"

"Sorry, got to go!" Scorpius yelled behind him, quickening his pace to a jog. 

\--

The library was quiet, and Scorpius quickly found Albus sat in a quiet corner, leaning back against a bookcase. A book was propped open across his lap, but he didn’t seem to be reading it. Scorpius noticed Albus tense up as he saw him approach. 

"Albus, I’m really sorry about what I said earlier. It’s not true at all." 

Albus didn’t look up. Scorpius sighed. 

"Can I come sit down?"

Albus shrugged a shoulder, eyes still fixed on the page. Scorpius sat down next to him, leaning back against the bookcase. 

"There’s lots of reasons why someone would like you," Scorpius said. When Albus stayed quiet, he carried on. "You’re a great friend. The bestest of friends. You’re funny, kind, caring, clever…" Albus looked up at him, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

"Okay, okay. No need to get soppy."

Scorpius took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. "And… there is someone who likes you. For all those reasons. And more. _Lots_ more." He risked a glance at Albus, to see him frowning.

"You can’t possibly mean Yann," Albus says, doubt in his voice.

"No. Uh, I…" Scorpius could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "I like you. Like, a lot."

Albus stared at him, his frown beginning to melt away.

"It was me. The note, the flowers, uh- I’m sorry you didn’t like them. I just didn’t know how to tell you and-" Scorpius felt his cheeks going hot, and could feel himself rambling. "-I got advice from your brother and he told me I should do some grand gesture or something but I didn't think you'd like that and I knew I was really bad at poetry and-" He was suddenly cut off by lips on his. Albus’ lips.

Albus was kissing him. Scorpius, startled, took a moment to let this information sink in. His brain didn’t quite register how this was happening, but Albus’ lips were on his and they were warm and soft and finally _finally_ his brain kicked into gear and he began to kiss him back. The pace was all over the place. Scorpius felt like Albus couldn't quite decide if he wanted to kiss him slow and gentle or fast. 

Eventually they broke apart, panting heavily, still close. 

"That was, uh. Wow." Scorpius breathed out, voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you mean it?" Albus asked, eyes wide and earnest. Scorpius felt his heart flutter.

"Yes. All of it."

"I…." Albus continued to stare at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. 

"We can keep kissing, if you want, and talk about it later," Scorpius said, his eyes drifting back to Albus’ mouth. 

"Oh. Okay. That’s okay."

Scorpius hesitatingly leaned in, kissing Albus much softer than before, moving his lips slowly over his. Scorpius shivered as he felt Albus’ fingers rake into his hair. He instinctively moved in closer, pushing Albus further into the bookcase.

" _GET A ROOM!_ "

Albus and Scorpius jolted apart, Albus letting out a strangled yell of surprise. 

James Potter leant over a bookcase, a grin on his face. "I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. Right under my nose. Literally, ha."

"James go away!" Albus yelled, pulling his wand out of his pocket and charming a book to hit him across the head.

"Ow!" James said, ducking from a second blow. "Merlin, fine, I’ll leave the little Slytherin love corner alone, but you do know this is a public space-" The charmed book quickly cuffed his ear, "-Okay! Okay, going," he added with a grin, before disappearing into the library. 

Albus looked mortified, and Scorpius managed all he could not to laugh at his horror-stricken expression. 

"Wait, did you say James gave you relationship advice?" Albus said incredulously, turning his mortified expression on him. Scorpius laughed aloud this time, before kissing him again.

 

EPILOGUE

Snow drifted against the dormitory window, the blizzard so strong it was threatening to completely cover the window pane. Scorpius watched as Albus sat on his trunk, fiddling with the lock.

"What if your dad doesn’t like me anymore," Scorpius said, looking back up at the ceiling from his position laying on his bed.

"Why would he dislike you? You saved his life, of course he doesn’t dislike you."

"But this time he knows that we’re… together."

"So?" Albus said, finally looking up from his packing.

" _Soo_ ," Scorpius said, flopping an arm over his eyes. "He might not be happy with his son going out with a… Malfoy."

Scorpius felt Albus’ weight on the side of his bed and his arm was tugged from his face. Albus leaned down and kissed him on his nose, and Scorpius huffed a laugh. 

"You’re too cute to dislike," Albus said, leaning on Scorpius’ chest.

"I hope your dad doesn’t think I’m cute."

"Shut up," Albus laughed, pushing him playfully. "It’ll be great, stop worrying. I’ll be there to protect you from my scary family."

Before Scorpius could say _I don’t think that’s possible_ , Albus leaned down and kissed him again, properly this time. 

"Plus, you can sleep in my bed. Isn’t that worth it?"

Scorpius smirked, and ran his fingers through Albus’ dark hair. "I love you a lot, just so you know."

Albus rolled his eyes, failing to hide a smile. "Soppy. But I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! I'm also on [tumblr](http://www.jimtrashkirk.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
